


Desencontros

by irrigo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um dos encontros de Carlos e Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desencontros

Cecil bateu na porta de Carlos naquela manhã. Havia mandado mensagens na noite anterior combinando um encontro mais cedo, para que pudessem passar o dia juntos, e na realidade não havia esperado para ver a resposta, simplesmente acordou naquela manhã e se dirigiu à casa em que o cientista passava sua estadia em Night Vale. Bateu três vezes e a porta se abriu.

"Carlos?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Cecil?", o outro indagou, retirando um bagel meio-comido de sua boca. Carregava uma caixa de papelão contendo diversos aparatos que Cecil não tinha ideia do que faziam. Um deles parecia uma velha antena de televisão, outro parecia - bem, uma televisão. Mas não conseguia colocar aquele todo numa função. 

"Nosso encontro.", disse. Seu terceiro olho coçava, uma marca roxa no meio da testa. Não podia coçá-lo pela ausência de mãos livres - sentia falta daquele terceiro braço. "Eu trouxe donuts", ergueu uma mão, "E café.", ergueu a outra. 

"Bagel.", Carlos disse, mostrando-lhe a comida já mordida, "Mas não me lembro de termos marcado nenhum encontro."

"Eu mandei mensagens para o seu celular."

"Eu não-", ele apoiou a caixa no joelho e tirou o celular do bolso. Demorou um minuto antes de continuar a falar - "Oh. Mas eu não respondi."

"Eu sei."

Carlos ergueu a sobrancelha. Havia uma mecha de seu cabelo escuro  _perfeito_ caindo sobre a testa.

"Então, vamos?"

"Eu preciso fazer algumas coisas primeiro, Cecil."

"Mas nosso encontro-"

" _Cecil_."

Ciência sempre vinha em primeiro lugar para ele. (O que era injusto.)

"Pelo menos coma meus donuts."

"Mas eu gosto de bagels."

"Bagels são donuts que não têm brilho, Carlos. Eles não valem a pena."

E os donuts estavam de fato brilhando.

 

*

O céu estava escuro. Não era turquesa ou índigo, era uma cor que puxava para um azul maculado com nuvens arroxeadas. O sol era visível como uma grande mancha amarelo-esbranquiçada no horizonte. Às vezes desaparecia atrás das nuvens e o dia escurecia como noite, mas logo se iluminava outra vez. Os helicópteros estavam calmos. Estava quente - certamente para os padrões de Carlos, que parecia derreter sob o casaco de laboratório - mas era uma temperatura agradável para os nativos daquela cidade desértica. No caminho para um dos parques permitidos da cidade eles haviam encontrado três Figuras Encapuzadas, e a antena que Carlos trazia na caixa se virou na direção deles, como que por atração. Alguma coisa em algum lugar vibrou. 

O parque estava quase vazio, se não fosse pelo gato flutuante que acompanhava meninos com tatuagens conscientes. O olho de Cecil ainda coçava e, maldição, aquilo não ia embora de jeito nenhum.

*

O experimento que Carlos fazia - algo como arrumar uma base concreta para a teoria de que as nuvens que agora pairavam sobre Night Vale eram na verdade a Nuvem Brilhante dividida - parou abruptamente quando um raio arroxeado caiu de uma das nuvens e destruiu a antena que girava loucamente. Vaporizou, na verdade. Cecil, longe dali, próximo de um trailer que vendia sorvetes, percebeu que subitamente a coceira em seu terceiro olho desapareceu. Melhor daquela forma. Mas sua alegria durou pouco quando outro raio caiu de uma das nuvens no céu e vaporizou o trailer. E a vendedora de sorvetes. 

Agora precisava arrumar outro lugar para comer.

*

Pessoas corriam esbaforidas pelas ruas de Night Vale, fugindo dos raios púrpura que caíam do céu. Cecil e Carlos atravessaram a avenida calmamente e viraram na próxima esquina. Estava mais escuro ali. Havia uma barraquinha de cachorros-quente. 

"Parecem radioativos.", Carlos observou.

Cecil não disse nada, apenas ofereceu a ele um dos cachorros-quente, que tinham uma aura amarelada, e se sentou no banco próximo. Um raio vaporizou uma casa do outro lado da rua. 

O cientista piscou algumas vezes, mas mordeu o cachorro-quente mesmo assim.

Nada aconteceu.

*

Cecil sugeriu que fossem ver um filme. Já havia entardecido. As nuvens haviam se dissipado do céu e a tonalidade do horizonte chegava a um turquesa que contornava o sol agora rosado. Eles caminharam até o cinema, mas acabaram por dar meia volta quando viram que um incêndio de chamas verdes atacava o prédio, que parecia não saber como lutar por si próprio. Bombeiros pareciam inúteis. Cecil imaginou que dali a alguns dias estaria noticiando o protesto da Sociedade Histórica a respeito da destruição do cinema. De novo.

*

"Nada deu certo hoje.", Cecil bufou enquanto arrumava o colarinho de Carlos, já à porta dele.

"É o que geralmente acontece quando não se faz planos.", foi a resposta. Ele estava sem sua caixa de aparatos científicos, esquecida - e provavelmente vaporizada - no parque.

"Da próxima vez você faz os planos, então."

"Pizza no Rico's?", foi o que ele disse, depois de pensar por alguns segundos, "Parece ser o único lugar imune a qualquer coisa."

"Pizza no Rico's.", o outro homem sorriu. 

"Boa noite, Cecil."

"Boa noite, Carlos."

*

Cecil foi embora caminhando. A cabeça roxa de Hiram McDaniels lhe deu um alô no caminho. Mandou uma mensagem de texto para Carlos para se assegurar de que ele dormiria cedo e se deitou também. Fechou as cortinas. O olho da lua brilhava demais. 


End file.
